


Wilde at Heart

by KailinFox85



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailinFox85/pseuds/KailinFox85
Summary: A new threat as risen in Zootopia and Agent Jack Savage must enlist the help of Officers Nick and Judy to aid in the case while Nick finds himself dealing with his own set of challenges.





	1. Prolouge

Two hundred and fifty miles east of Zootopia lay the industrial city of Oakwood where a good majority of goods are shipped from to Zootopia and other parts of the region such as the Tri-Burrows. Large trucks drove in and out of the city to make sure the many mammals received the food and supplies they needed for day to day life. The city still housed many of the necessities of a city with its own emergency services, malls, recreational parks and residential areas for mammals to live. In a warehouse nearest the train station that carried in shipping crates from manufacturing centers were parked several luxury vehicles which were guarded by a small squad well armed mammals.

 

A larger door opened near what was built for trucks and stood at the center was a red fox white fur lining the sides of his muzzle and faint lighter fur on his cheeks dressed in a dark green suit and light orange eyes. Accenting his look was a gentle mammal's cane that he held in his right paw putting some of his weight on it as he waited there in the door frame as his guests. Stepping out of the cars were a white male wolf, female black fox, and a tan male jaguar. Once the three spotted the fox in the door they realized it was the mammal they came to see. A figure stepped out from behind the other fox joining him at his side an arctic vixen wearing a black dress that also seemed functional as well.

 

The security began to escort the guests into the building as the male fox began to walk away to get some things ready to show them. "Skye my dear, make sure our guests taken care of while I prepare the assets." She simply nodded as she took the command and walked off in another direction to welcome them and show them to the meeting spot. Making her way to the main door leading into the warehouse she signaled for the visitors to follow her. The vixen lead the three visitors into the warehouse making sure to keep a professional attitude.

 

Leading them inside into a larger area with shipping crates surrounding the area with guards at each crate making sure no one tries to get their paws on them before money is exchanged. In the middle of it all stood the fox that in charge of the entire operation. Skye directed the group to a spot near the center before joining the male fox by his side. "Greetings my friends and thank you for coming. It's a pleasure to be joined by leaders of some of the top gangs of Zootopia." He said as he walked to his right in a circle around the three gang leaders. "I'm glad that I have the opportunity to present you with Honest John's finest weaponry money can buy."

 

At this cue one of the guards a male polar bear pushed one of the crates into the center of the area as it sat on a pallet jack. John gave a paw to signal him to open it up and inside were stored rifles of various sizes. John reached in picking up one of the rifles suited for mammals from three to six feet tall.  "Honest John presents the military grade ZR-71 combat rifle firing .223 with full auto or semi auto options with a rugged design built to withstand the harshest elements that Zootopia offers." He handed it to the black fox as he winked at her. "Try it on for size lovely," she smiled softly before examining the rifle carefully. The other two were also handed rifles to examine as John stood by with smile on his face nearly sure that that they would buy from him. The taller tan jaguar stepped forward to John with the rifle at his side.

 

"John." The fox held his paw up at him stopping him from continuing. "Please call me Honest John." The feline looked at him curiously before speaking up again, “Honest John, it is said by your other buyers that your prices are a bit steep." The fox feigned being hurt as he gave the jaguar a reassuring smile "Well my friend, I'm afraid that good merchandise isn't cheep, but..." he trailed off as he walked closer to one of his guards that was already carrying one of the rifles he was selling but a little bigger for the rhino to carry. "If I can't sell to you, I'm sure one of your rivals will buy my goods," he said with a sly grin making the jaguar snarl but stopped when John pointed to his guards. "I am sorry but business is business and I'll sell to whomever I need to make a living for me and my mine."

 

Grumbling in response the jaguar hesitated to comply with the fox before nodding and placing the rifle back into the crate, "I'm sure we can work out a deal with you." John signaled for his guards to back down and nodded, "Good to hear, I look forward to your business." John tuned toward one of his guards who brought over his computer tablet, "Now who would like to sign the first order?" The black fox lead the way followed by the jaguar. The wolf followed suit but kept his paws in his jacket pocket fiddling with a small device before pressing a button on it.

 

A couple miles outside of the warehouse a tactical helicopter flew in. The pilot of the craft spoke up into his head gear. "Sir, coming in 3.2 clicks from the north." In the middle of the helicopter stood five mammals holding onto the handles inside so they wouldn't slip. "We got the signal, take us in drop altitude," said the smaller of the five mammals speaking into his head set. The helicopter moved into position near 4200 meters from the surface. The small mammal gave the signal to the others to make sure they were clear for drop. After receiving clear signals from them and the pilot telling they have reached proper altitude they opened the door and jumped.

 

The five of them fell for fifty seconds before triggering their parachutes which utilized a special transparent parachute made from a transparent nylon fabric designed to minimize their profile and less likely to alert ground forces. Within moments the group of special agents were on the roof and moving into position. The leader in full tac gear found one of the skylights and toward the edge of the building, and he placed a small explosive to serve as a distraction as his team moved into position. He heard two clicks on his radio signaling that they were ready, so he clicked once on his radio giving the order.

 

Once the team leader was at a safe range he set off the explosion drawing attention from the others inside the building while his team infiltrated from another part of the building. The four other mammals used repel lines to get down and immediately drew their weapons securing the area before moving further. Moving into position they readied their weapons which were uniquely designed with a tranq gun attached to the main gun to act as an alternative when needed. They had their weapons set to non-lethal only authorized to use lethal response if necessary. Sneaking into the main area a few whispering darts flew through the air knocking out five out of seven guards.

 

Just as John looked toward where the infiltration team came from he heard another voice from behind him, “You’re under arrest John, tell your guards to stand down, if you cooperate with us then we will be lenient to you and your crew." The fox looked around at everyone to gauge the situation before looking at the one who had caused him so much trouble a gray rabbit in full tactical gear aiming a tranq at him. "Well Jack it seems you got me this time," said the fox said with a smirk before he pressed a button a device attached to his belt which sent a signal to some hidden gas dispensers laid through the building and in a flash John pulled out a gas mask and made a break for it as everyone else fell asleep but the fierce rabbit dashed toward him holding his breath as much as he could till he cleared the gas in the building chasing John outside.

 

As John jumped into his car to take off Jack was stopped by another fox. Looking up he could see the arctic fox that was John's second in command. "Skye please deal with this meddling rabbit," he said as he took off leaving Skye and Jack to fight each other. Each time Skye went for a punch or kick Jack would bob and weave around her attacks dodging each time she swung at him. He was starting to slow down as the tac gear weighed him down, so to buy himself some time he threw down a small flash bomb enough to distract her so he could shed the tactical gear. When her vision returned, she saw the rabbit in his skivvies which distracted her for another reason and had to regain her composer so she could deal with this nuisance.

 

Once she had herself where she needed to be she threw a right punch to which Jack reached out grabbing her fist using it to launch himself up and behind her while it caused her to fall forward and making her rebalance herself before turning back to face off once again with Jack who had already readied himself for another strike as Skye became frustrated with him. The fight between them lasted another few minutes before Skye had managed to pin Jack to the ground. "Next time I’ll make your life a living hell," she growled at him. “Why thank you Skye but I'm not ready for a commitment just yet." Seeing her stunned face he smirked and wrangled his legs around her arm pulling himself out from under her arm and launched onto her back knocking her down as he got up a few feet away. Skye was furious now but a chime came from her pocket it was John signaling her. Letting out a sigh she would have to finish this fight later. She managed to kick up some dirt and dust into Jacks face making him wince and she made a bolt for it.

 

By the time Jack cleared his eyes he couldn't see where Skye went along with John who had managed to escape. Letting out a sigh of defeat he gathered his gear and called in back up to take care of the other gang leaders and John’s men. Hearing the reinforcements coming in the personal escorts of the other crime lords retreated save for the one that was with the undercover agent who helped Jack recover the mammals inside the warehouse. After the scene was secured a tall mammal approached Jack who was sitting at the ambulance being checked out by a medic for any injuries during the fight. "What went wrong Jack?" asked the lioness who now stood inches from him. Jack looked up weakly at the female lioness, “Well mam, John had a trick up his sleeve we didn't have intel on and my team was caught off guard." The lioness sighed and rubbed the back of her neck, "You've done good work for us before Jack but this case has been a drain on the department."

 

Jack got up from the ambulance after the paramedic excused him. "Well mam we got very close this time, I just need once more shot at this and intelligence believes he will make his next move in Zootopia." The lioness nodded as she felt that was the next logical move by the arms dealer, "Do you have any plans for that?" she asked him curious how he would plan his next move. "Well mam, I have been thinking of some contingency plans if he were ever to make a move on Zootopia." The lioness folded her arms and leaned back slightly, “What is it?" Jack stopped in his tracks looking up at the lioness, "Well I've heard of some officers who might be of help, Officers Hopps and Wilde. I think they will be of great assistance to the case." This earned a smirk from the lioness. "Yeah sure, well I'll make arrangements for your temporary transfer to precinct one." With that she started walking away. "Thanks boss," said Jack as he stayed at the scene till it was fully cleared.


	2. Old Friends

Light filled the dark small apartment as the door opened leading in from the hallway as the small figure walked in fatigued from a long day of work in the city of Zootopia. Placing her personal items on the table near the window she picked up the remote and turned on the flat screen that was on wall across from her bed. Letting out a sigh she sometimes felt relieved she spent the extra money for a tv that took up very little space in her already cramped apartment. Flicking through various channels she stopped on ZNN the main leading news agency in Zootopia. She would listen as she went about preparing her dinner and while the size of the apartment limited her options over time she had acquired appliances that took up little space and before long had herself a plate of lettuce with a mixture of fruits namely blueberry.

 

Taking a bite of the blueberry with the green leafs she savored the flavor rolling over her tongue as she had taken a liking to them after Nick encouraged her to try them with other dishes. After finishing her dinner she was about to rest and read one of her favorite novels featuring a  crime fighting duo who used a wide array of skills and tools to solve crimes after they happened. The two partners Reichs and Andy she had grown to love over the series and hoped they would together in the books. She was about to turn off the tv to tune out distractions when something uttered by the female snow leopard  anchor mentioned something about criminal sighting and she looked away from her book to watch the broadcast.

 

The shot centered on the leopard as another framed shot filled the upper right corner of the screen showing relevant images. "This just in, sightings have been reported of the criminal known by his alias Honest John. ZPD Chief of Police has commented that he and his police will do everything they can to keep citizens safe while tracking down this criminal wanted by federal agencies. Police advise not to engage the culprit but to report any information to the police department." Judy picked up her phone from the table and opened up the text messenger function.

 

**_"Nick, did you hear anything about this Honest John character?"_ ** _..._

Judy's screen lit up with a text notification **_"Hey Carrots, No I haven't heard much about him apart from here say and rumor, He never did any business in Zootopia."_**

 

Judy was trying to relax as she laid in her bed as she thought of how to respond to Nick's text but before she could think of something her phone chimed again.

 

**_"Relax carrots, I'm sure buffalo butt will go over everything and if he comes to Zootopia then I pity him cause he'll run into us."_** Judy smiled softly at the screen reading Nick's reassuring comment.  **_"That's true, well I'm going to call it a night, good night slick nick."_** A moment passed before another text came in.

 

**_"Goodnight Fluff"_** Feeling a sense of warmth she set the phone down on the charging base she had picked up a few weeks back which saved her trouble with fiddling with a cable. Making sure her alarm clock was set before settling in she grabbed her blanket and bringing it up and covering herself she felt the welcoming comfort of the blanket as she felt the haze of sleep over take her.

 

The following morning the sound of the alarm clock emanated through the room causing the rabbit in her comfortable bed to stir for a moment before waking up and tapping the button canceling the alarm. Getting out of bed she performed her usual morning duties as she prepared for the day ahead and before long was fully dressed heading out the door when she saw Nick coming up the hallway with a paper bag and cup of coffee for himself. Judy smiled at him as he held out the bag. "Got you your favorite muffins" He said softly as she took the bag opening it up and inhaling the scent of the fresh baked muffins. "Mmmm they smell good." Pulling out one muffin to eat on the way to catch the train the station the two chatted idly back and forth as they waited for the train to come to a stop.

 

Stepping off the train onto the station platform Judy had finished the muffins and tossed the bag into a trash receptacle at the exit. Soon enough they were in City Center nearing the station and passed many other mammals going back and forth starting their day in the busy city. Nick stepped ahead of Judy to open the door for her which she graciously accepted and walked in. "Ever the gallant fox you are." she said happily as she passed him. "Anything for Zootopia's top cop" This made her blush from the compliment, she was never one for needing appraisal from others but Nick would do what he pleased despite what she said about the compliments. Across the lobby was the cheetah officer munching away on some food he brought in, when he spied the crime fighting duo enter the building.

 

In the back of his mind he could see those two being the cutest couple in all of Zootopia but he dare not tell them that for fear of disturbing the apple cart. He felt it would be better for them to find out on their own. When he saw them come closer he spoke up, greeting the two. "Hey Judy, hey Nick. How are you two this morning?" he asked as Nick walked up along side his partnet Judy. "Doing as well as well can be buddy." Nick answered earning a look from Judy then she looked back at Clawhauser. "I'm doing good, though Im curios about this Honest John character." Clawhauser looked blankly at her at first then smiled softly. "The Chief will go over everything Judy" Nicked nudged her shoulder "See Carrots, Bogo's gonna tell us everything we need to know."

 

She shrugged and nodded at him as she agreed with him. "Your right, I'm getting ahead of myself." Looking at the time on the main clock in the lobby and gestured to it. "I'll see you in the bull pen after I get into uniform." With that she headed off to the female locker room as Nick watched her head off taking mental notes of how she ran which caused a smile to come over the cheetahs face. "Should I leave you alone fox?" It took a moment for Nick to shake it off and look up at him curiously "What?" Clawhauser let out a chortle as he shook his head at Nick. "Nothing, just how you were looking at Judy." Nick made a wave of his paw dismissing him. "We're only friends Clawhauser" he said before sighing and walked off to the males locker room to get into his uniform. "You keep telling yourself that Nick." Said Clawhauser from the desk as Nick walked away.

 

 After a short while with the both of them fully dressed in uniform they made their way to the bull pen as Judy opened the door first to allow the both of them to walk in. The other officers were minding their own business as they talked among themselves. Making their way to the chair they shared together since it was big enough for both of them waited patiently for Bogo. Officer Higgins called for attention as Bogo made ducked his head to walk through the doorway as the others started chanting and hitting the tables again. "Alright enough" he said firmly causing them to go silent. "Okay so many of you have been hearing about an arms dealer named Honest John. First off we have limited information about him, so it was decided that a government agent will be dispatched to Zootopia to lend his guidance and brief the appropriate officers who will be helping him on the case." Picking up a red folder from a few others and raised it. "I have here preliminary details for the officers picked to work with the agent."

 

Bogo glanced at the names on the folder looking a little surprised but did his best to hide it. "And the officers selected are Hopps and Wilde." he said walking over to the pair and placing the red folder in front of them. Judy looked up at Bogo with a puzzled look. "Sir if I may ask who is this agent that they're sending?"  Pulling his reading glasses off and tucking them into his breast pocket. "I've been informed they are sending Government agent Jack Savage." Judy tried to contain her excitement as she heard the news. "Good to hear sir, I know he's one of the governments top agents." Bogo nodded as he knew this too, not only from his record but having previously worked with Jack years ago but for Judy the meeting was a little more personal.

 

5 Months ago...

 

The starry night shown over the city of Zootopia as cars lined up at the entrance for the Zootopia convention center. In the adjacent parking structure was parked several police cruisers waiting to be used in case of an emergency but this didn't mean all the officers of the ZPD were able to attend. Much of the mammals attending were higher up officers, including detectives, captains and the chief himself. A few other of the police managed to get in which included Zootopia's first rabbit and fox cop duo. Printed on the marquee above them as they entered was "34th Annual Policeman's Ball" Judy could hardly contain her excitement as she walked in with Nick by her side. She seemed almost jumping in place as she saw all the various officers from other precincts even some government officials here and there. "Easy carrots, just breath." Teased her friend who had a smug look on his face.

 

Once further inside they greeted various other officers and they were both bombarded by questions about the Bellwether case. Judy answered as best she could sometimes referring to Nick for his prospective on the case and how he dealt with the transition in his life. It was going well till Nick noticed a part of striped gray ears walking by. Leading Judy to the newcomer he spoke up once he recognized the shorter mammal. "Hey Black Jack." He said cheerfully as he saw the rabbit's ears tilt in his direction before turning to face him a smile coming over his face. "Slick Nick hey man how's it going?" he asked as he came up and shook paws with the taller fox. "Doing good for once, and now I got me a shiny uniform like you." Jack chuckled softly and nodded. "Not quite as shiny but its good to hear you joined our side Nick, I knew you had it in you."

 

The fox smiled and nodded. "Yeah I sure changed a lot since high school and by the looks of you, I can say the same thing. I still remember that nerdy little rabbit of Zootopia High." Jack placed his paw on his to hide his embarrassment. "Well not so nerdy anymore and also why are you not introducing me to your friend here." he said pointing at Judy who just watched in awe at the conversation. Reaching out a paw to Judy. "Hi, I'm Nick Savage an old buddy of Nick here. I haven't seen him in years though my job has me plenty busy." Looking back and forth between the two she then focused on the fox. "Nick you never told you me you were friends with Agent Savage." Chuckling softly and smiled at her. "Um I'm friends with Agent Savage, see there now I told you." Judy rolled her eyes as she looked back at Jack. "It's a pleasure to meet you Agent Savage.." he held up a paw. "Please just call me Jack."

 

Beaming happily she covered her mouth for a light cough. "Pleasure to meet you Jack." Shaking her paw in return he spoke up. "Likewise Miss Judy." This caused her to blush under her fur and looked away slightly. Nick could see the interaction and before he would let it take its course he lightened up this before it could. "Hey Jack since when did you become a ladies buck?" he joked with his friend, smirking up at Nick he chose to ignore it and instead focused on Judy. "So Judy how are you enjoying the ball?" He asked smoothly as she couldn't keep her eyes off the buck. "I'm enjoying very much thank you." She said nervously drawing a smile from Jack who gestured to the dance floor. "May I have this dance? if that is okay with you Nick." Nick smirked at Jack as he nodded at him. "You two have fun and just be home before midnight." he joked as he walked off to get some punch.

 

A few hours later toward the end of the ball a tired looking rabbit came from the crowd and Nick saw her worn out from all the dancing. "Well it seems you two are hitting it off." She had a certain glow on her face that appeared to answer give it away. "You really think so?" she asked "Yeah, I've known Jack since high school and we had our share of miss adventures and he's never looked at another female like that, at least that I know of." Judy smirked "Thanks for the confidence boost." Leaning back against the table sipping his punch. "Any time carrots." Before she could muster up the energy to go back out to the dance floor, Jack emerged from the crowd to walk to Judy. "I just had to say I had a wonderful evening with you Judy and I'd like to meet you again someday but in the meantime." he pulled a card from his jacket pocket. "Here, this one is my personal contact, don't be shy and give me a call sometime" Then looked up at Nick. "Great to see you again Slick, take care of Judy for me." He nodded at the rabbit as Jack held Judy's paw in his and kissed the back lightly "Till we meet again." With that he left the convention center for the night.

 

Present day...

 

Taking the file from Bogo she looked at Nick trying her best to contain her excitement before turning back to Bogo. "We'll do our best sir and solve the case as quickly as we can sir." Bogo nodded to them. "You two are dismissed for now, go over the case files and when your done then go on patrol for Tundra Town." The two nodded at him as they left the bull pen. Judy was eager to work on this high profile case with Agent Jack and she would get to see him in action.


	3. Fox to the rescue

The engine of the black and white ZPD cruiser hummed as it sat stationary at a red light while Judy sat behind the wheel and Nick at her side in the passenger seat keep an eye out for any wrong doings. It was mostly silent in the cabin of the cruiser save for some occasional banter between the two. "So Nick were you really considering joining on the fun at the Oasis that day I was looking for Otterton?" She asked as Nick was remarking about some of the things on his mind when he first met Judy. "Yeah, I was this close.." he gestured showing his thumb and fore finger showing not even a quarter inch gap between them. "To taking off my clothes and joining in." Judy rolled her eyes at her partners comment. "Maybe you should go there on your day off." Nick smirked as he looked over to her. "Maybe... if you come along." This caused Judy to blush under her fur not only picturing herself naked at the Oasis but also her best friend Nick.

 

Feeling embarrassment she thought of something she could say to change the subject as she saw the light turn green and pressed her foot to the extended gas pedal allowing them to continue their patrol through the city. "Oh Nick, how come after all this time I've known you, why have you never mentioned you knew Agent Savage?" The fox had genuine look of curiosity on his face. "You're just now asking me that?" She chuckled softly and nodded. "Yeah well after the excitement of that night I just kinda sorta forgot to ask." She said hoping that would appease his curiosity. Leaning back into the seat he sighed before speaking up. "Well it goes back all the way to high school, it was me, Jack and Flash always used to hang out at lunch and after school." Judy couldn't help but speak up as she heard the name Flash mentioned. "Flash? that's how you knew him?" Nick held up his paw to stop her though she could only see out of the corner of her eye. "Easy carrots, one question at a time and yes I did know him back then too. But to continue with my story, I first met him at a prep rally he was trying out some stunt in an attempt to get some attention but he failed big time, he was a bit nerdy back then... Oh wait I may be sabotaging your boyfriend." he chuckled.

 

"He's not my boyfriend, well at least not yet anyway..." she drifted off thinking of Jack at the Policemans ball. "Aww you're so cute when your flustered which made her glare at him "And there it goes but somehow you even more..." Judy cut him off mid sentence. "Watch it Nick, I'm driving." she warned as she handled the steering wheel taking on a right turn onto another street. If Nick's smug look was any more Judy would have pushed him out of the car. There was a momentary silence before Nick coughed lightly to break the tension. "Okay, okay, serious now." He put on a more serious face as best he could so he could continue his story. "Well before I got sidetracked I knew Jack way back when we were teens." He chuckled lightly in the middle of his story causing a curious look from Judy as she glanced at him for a moment. "Oh sorry thinking about the past just made me think of one time that me and Jack had a crush on the same girl." Judy's ears perked up at the last part since it implied that one of them at least had interest in another species.

 

Her curiosity had boiled up rather quickly and spoke up to ask him. "And what was the species of said girl?" she asked really curious now to hear Nick's answer wondering just who of them was into interspecies relationships. "If you must know, it was a vixen by the name of Cynthia." he said making Judy wonder now about Jack. "So Jack had a crush on a fox?" she asked so he could clarify what he said to which he just nodded. "Yep, she was an arctic fox too but she left school during her sophomore year. It was no secret she had her fair share of family problems and it got out that her parents hardly paid any attention to her growing up which lead to some rebellious moments from her but nothing to serious." Judy suddenly felt sorry for this fox she just now found out about. To be neglected by your parents is horrible for her to think about even with a family she had and so many siblings. She still got a good share of attention, enough to feel wanted by her family. "Poor thing." a note of concern and empathy in her voice that Nick could easily pick up and something he admired in her. Her compassion for others was after all what helped him become a better mammal and make a better life for himself.

 

The fox rubbed the back of his neck softly as he was working out a slight kink in his muscles before resting his arm on the door. "Yeah she had it rough but she was pretty brave for it all and tried to best to hide her emotions behind a thick wall." he said looking down, Judy had a brief flashback to the gondola ride. "Never let them see that they get to you right? is that like a fox motto?" she asked with a tinge of humor trying to cheer him up. He chuckled and nodded as he lightened up. "Might as well be I guess." he said with a smile now on his face but soon would fade when a call came over the radio. "All units, apartment fire at 5732 Cactus Grove in Sahara Square, I repeat apartment fire at 5732 Cactus Grove in Sahara Square." Nick knew where they were in relation to the address and realized they were close by. "We close by carrots." She nodded and signaled him respond as she sped off in the direction they needed to go. Without missing a beat Nick flicked the switch for the lights and picked up the radio. "This is car 240 we are responding over." There was a quick pause before the dispatcher came through again. "Roger that car 240, fire trucks and paramedics are en route, over." "Copy that, car 240 out." Nick radioed back and setting the radio back down as soon the smoke plume came into view as they turned the corner.

 

For Nick seeing building fires like this weren't too uncommon as he had seen his fair share in his day but for Judy she had only heard stories so far but now she would experience her first building fire. Speeding along the road the sirens blaring signaling other cars to yield the street for the police cruiser so it could get to the scene as quickly as possible. They were to clear the area and see who they could help and make things easier for the fire crews and paramedics. Coming to a stop near the building they could see the fire had engulfed the top three stories of the second story building. Various mammals were outside the building a safe distance away some of them were just wearing pajamas and shorts, even one or two in underwear as they clearly had just barely got out of the building in time. The buildings super rushed up to them as they got out of the car. "Oh thank goodness your hear officers I just called and hoped help would come soon as possible." The super was a female pic in her mid thirties. Judy did her best to calm her down as Nick surveyed the area seeing before turning to the super to ask if the building was clear.

 

It took her a few moments to get over the shock and remember everyone in the building. Well most of them are at their jobs or running errands and the rest are here..." she drifted off and looked at the firth floor. "OH DEAR GOD." she yelled causing Nick and Judy to look up at the window she was looking at to see two fox kits banging at the window. Judy looked on in horror at the trapped children but before she could say anything Nick was already at the back of the cruiser looking for anything useful. "Nick what are you doing?" He just pointed at the window as noting what he intended to do. "Nick stop, we're not equipped to handle that kind of situation." He nodded as he picked up a bottle of water from the emergency supply kit. "I know but I have a few tricks up my sleeve." Without further notice Judy blushed heavily as Nick tore off his shirt leaving him bare chest in the open. He then took off the badge and any other metallic items he could off the shirt. Then as quick as he could he rushed to the main door with the shirt and bottle of water he was going to dose the shirt in water when he got further up and cover up his mouth to use as a makeshift breathing mask. Making his way up the stairs he went as quick as he could to make up the first few flights.

 

He stopped as soon as he saw the dark plume of smoke hovering above him on the floor above him. Taking the shirt and bottle he poured water onto the shirt making sure it was soaked, checking the bottle he had half the bottle left. Using the clip on the bottle he attached it to his belt and placed the shirt to his snout to make sure he didn't inhale the smoke directly. Squinting his eyes he made his way through the smoke relying on his hearing to pick up the kits. It took him a few moments for him to follow the sound to the next floor and had some trouble making his way through the smoke. Once he was on the right floor it took him longer to trace the sound through the dense smoke. His sense of hearing having been passed down to him through centuries of hunting. Nicks ears swiveled around focusing on the kits. Soon something drew his attention and he headed in the direction of the cries. Dodging fallen beams he made his way keeping the wet shirt to his snout before he found the room with the kits. He made his way into the living first his foot bumped something and reaching down to feel what he bumped his heart sank as he realized who it was but he couldn't dwell on what was lost as if he took too long he would be too along with the children. 'Focus Nick, focus." he thought to himself and making his way past the bodies of the parents. He hated doing it but he had to save the kits.

 

Reaching a door where he was hearing the screams coming from the master bedroom. Opening the door he saw the room was mostly clear of smoke and by the widow was the kits. The two young foxes soon saw him and rushed to him "Help us mister" they both said he stooped down to pick them up "I'm here kids, don't worry." They each held on to him not wanting to let go but he knew he had to figure out something to get them out of there. Pulling them off and letting them onto the ground he formulated a plan. "Okay you big guy I need to you to hold onto my back and I'll carry you miss." he said to the little girl as the boy hopped up on his back wrapping his paws around his neck almost choking him at first till Nick managed to tell him to lower his paws a little. Once he was ready he stood up with the two kids and took his wet shirt making sure to use some more of his water on it and clipped the bottle back onto his belt. "Okay here kids, used this, but gonna have to take turns." he first put it over the girls snout. "Okay it will be scary out there are you gonna be brave for  me?" he asked which each of them nodded. "Well here go guys." and with that he opened the door and walked into the living room. There was a bit more smoke this time as he walked through it, this morning he never would have thought his day would end up like this and now he hoped he would make it to the end of the day.


	4. Doctor's Remedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any confusion I got the files mixed up when I uploaded the chapters.

Wilde at Heart

 

Chapter 3

 

 

Treading through the heavy smoke he felt it getting into his lungs making him cough a few times but still he held onto the kits and pushed his way through the burning building. Nick traced his steps back into the hallway and ducked low as he could though it barely helped. It took longer then he expected to find the stairs and headed down them as carefully as he could to not let go of the young foxes. Soon enough he made it down the first flight of stairs and to the next. He still had several flights to go down and but as he was about to head to the next floor down a beam fell down behind him knocking him forward and started to fall forward but he reached out in time to find the wall ahead up him but he let out  a yelp in pain as he felt the impact on his wrist. A quick thought came to him that his wrist would be sore tomorrow.

 

Regrouping himself and checked if the kits were okay. "How are you two holding up?" They each whimpered out a response as that was the most he could hope for at least they were still alive. Once he was sure they were good to continue he made his way down the stairs the rest of the way with little getting in his way. It was a few moments before he made it to the ground floor to be greeted by several fire fighters. There were three suited up mammals as the one in the lead nodded to the others to take the kits from Nick and get them medical attention. "Sir, you better get out of here at once." Nick wasn't going to argue with the fire fighter as he tried to hold back his coughing. Once outside he saw the some paramedics checking over the young foxes while Judy rushed up to him hugging him tightly. "Nick, I was so worried I wouldn't see you again."

 

Nick coughed as he felt her hugging him tightly as he smiled down at her petting her head softly "I'm fine Judy." She looked up at him smiling, tears forming at the corner of her eyes which he pressed away with a finger lightly touching her, he could feel a sense of warmth swelling up inside but then pushed it back as he let out another cough. "Excuse me carrots better check in with the doc, took in some smoke up there." She nodded wiping away her tears as he walked over to the paramedic to check in with them.

 

After he left her side she watched on as the medic started his examination of Nick as she walked over to where the kits were being looked over. The mammal was having trouble calming them down but they were huddled close together not wanting the strange mammal near them. "Get away from me" The older brother said pushing them away so Judy walked up and with her experience with so many younger siblings she would give it a try. "Please sweetie the nice mammals just want to make sure your okay." Yet they didn't budge. She then reached out and gently placed a paw on the younger sister attempting to calm her but she squirmed out of her grasp. Stunned at first then she was realizing the trauma they had encountered had disturbed them so much.

 

When one of the medics moved to the side enough the boy saw Nick and smiled then gestured to his sister who saw him also and before Judy and the medics knew what was happening the two kits ran for Nick. The fox was sitting half way in the ambulance as the medic held the stethoscope to his back checking his breathing when he had to back up suddenly when Nick was bombarded by two fox kits and held onto him. Nick looked at them puzzled then up at Judy as she walked closer. "Seems you got some admirers." she chuckled softly as he cautiously lowered his paws to pat them each gently. "Well I'm hard to resist carrots." he said with his usual smug grin which made her smile. Moments like this made her feel so happy that she had Nick as her partner and friend.   

 

A couple hours passed as Judy and the two young fox kids were back at Precinct 1 while Nick was given the rest of the day to rest under suggestion from the paramedics. As the stations psychologist was overseeing them finding out what he could. The doctor a black horse with a white stripe running down his snout didn't feel he was making much progress till he got an idea, placing his clip board down he told the kits to wait for him so they just nodded. Heading out of the room he made his way through the building to the upper levels where the offices are. As some officers made idle chat in the hallways he was stopped by a tall cape buffalo. "Any progress doctor?" he asked looking over the horse. Fixing his glasses so they didn't slump on his face he always felt a little intimidated by the chief even if he didn't have anything to worry about from him. "Ah well Chief, they are stable for now but not very talkative, but I have an idea how to fix that." The stoic expression on the chief's face didn't falter and simple nodded. "Well what is it that you think will help?"

 

Thinking of how he would say it first he thought on it only for a moment even glancing in the direction of Wilde's office before looking back at the chief. "Well sir after Officer Wilde rescued them from the burning building I feel he is the best bet to get the kids to talk." The chief nodded in turn and looked in the same general direction. "Well I'd like to help with that doctor but I sent him home for the day to rest up." The horse didn't respond outside of a simple "Ah" The tall buffalo sighed before speaking up again. "Well I can have Judy take you to his place and the kids too." The doctor thought for a moment if he could get the young foxes to come with him but maybe Judy could entice them to come. "Sounds good chief, I'll get Officer Hopps and we'll get on this right away." The tall buffalo nodded as he turned away leaving the doctor by himself now having to find Judy.

 

Continuing his walk through the station to the set of cubicles for the officers he quickly found Officer Hopps filing the report from the burning building they encountered earlier that day. He noticed she looked a little down as she typed away on the keys, he had known that Wilde was her partner in the field and it didn't take much to realize they were friends from how he saw them interact with each other while in the station. He sometimes saw a glimmer of something in Nick's face when ever Judy laughed at one of his jokes but it wasn't exactly his place to interfere with the relationships of others unless he was asked for his opinion or on rare occasion where he couldn't help himself. Brushing that aside he made his way to Judy at her desk and lightly tapped on the cubical wall. "Um excuse me Miss Hopps." her ears shot right up hearing her named called from just behind her.

 

"Uh Yes?" She asked unsure of who or why till she saw who it was standing at her cubical. Stretching out his hoofed fingers he looked to her. "Yeah Hi, Miss Hopps I am doctor Bedford I'd like to talk to Nick about the kids he pulled from the building but the chief said he sent him home for the day so I was wondering if you could take me and them to talk to Officer Wilde." She looked a little surprised at the question. "I can but I fail to see how this will help." He smiled softly with his face that others had come to find as a calm expression that made you feel at ease. Which in his line of work was a valuable asset. "Its the kids they seemed closed off and won't speak to anyone but from what I hear about them charging after Nick when he was being treated gets me thinking that Nick is crucial here in their recovery." She just nodded sensing where he was going with this and reached for her radio off the charging station. "Okay well if the chief says its okay then I'll meet you in the motorpool then." he patted the short all as he left. "Great, I'll get the kids."

 

A few moments later Judy was waiting by the cruiser as the horse doctor was followed by the kids who reluctantly came with him in hopes of meeting the one that saved them. Judy walked around to the passenger door and opened it up for them. "Right this way and we'll be off to see Nick." The kids looked up at the doctor and he nodded back at them and started to walk forward while they stayed behind him. "Here let me help you up." He said to the two as he picked up the girl first and hoisted her onto the passenger seat soon followed by her brother. "Here you go." He smiled at them as he began to buckle them in, while Judy closed the door and walked around to the driver side to start up the vehicle. "Everyone good to go back there?" The rabbit asked as she buckled herself into her seat. Double checking their buckles before making sure he was buckled in himself the doctor nodded. "All set." Judy smiled and pressed her foot to the gas peddle and began their trip to Nick's place.

 

The day was approaching mid afternoon as they drove through the city pass all the other citizens of Zootopia. Looking at the kits the doctor made sure they were doing okay but they kept silent during the car ride. As Judy drove the cruiser she began to feel uneasy from the silence.  "So uh doctor..." She spoke up but was interrupted by the horse in the back seat. "My name is Doctor Fa Khan." She nodded as she was told his name. "Nice to meet you mister Khan which was followed by the horse nickering. "I'm sorry Khan is my first name and Fa is my surname." Now Judy was confused. "I see your not familiar with the customs of my home land. "Where I am from the surname is ahead of the first name so hence Fa Kahn." She apologized to him for her blunder as he shook his hoof. "Don't worry about it my dear." Judy felt relieved after that embarrassment, she had never meet anyone from that part of the world before so she was learning some new things.

 

"In any case, its a pleasure to meet you Mr. Fa" The black horse nodded in turn. "Likewise to finally meet you Miss Hopps, I heard about you before I moved here to Zootopia" Judy could feel herself blushing under her fur that her tale was told so far away. "I had no idea that I was known so far away." Khan nodded as he looked in her direction in the driver seat. "Yes you inspired a whole generation of smaller mammals who know feel they can do anything if they set their mind to it." Judy tried to keep herself from blushing and smiling but she felt her lips tip up a bit into a partial smile. "I'm flattered and I hope I can live up to the image they built of me." She said as she turned onto Cypress Grove Lane, up ahead she spotted the apartment building where Nick lived.

 

Pulling up to the building in a near by space she turned off the car and pulled out the keys taking another glance at the building. She would come here sometimes after work to watch movies with Nick and have an occasional dinner. "You found this place rather quickly Miss Hopps." A smirk came over the horse from his observation that he couldn't help but make. "Yeah we are friends and we have movies nights at his place sometimes." She said quickly maybe too quickly but she brushed it off as she got out of the car to open the door for her passengers. The horse was first out of the back seat and reached in to undo the foxes seat belts and picked up the sister first letting her gently onto the ground followed by her brother.

 

"Right this way." She said before leading the three into the more classic style building, Judy knew the building was at least forty years old maybe older so it didn't have much of the modern architecture of the newer buildings in Zootopia. Making their way through the lobby they got into one of the larger elevators to accommodate Khan as Judy stayed close to the kits. A few minutes passed as they were taken to the upper level were Nick lived. There was a ding and the indicator on the panel lit up displaying the number five and the doors opened. It wasn't long before they came up to a door down the hallway as Judy looked up seeing that it read 516. "Here we are" and then she tapped on the door and waited for her friend to come to the door.

 

There was a momentary pause before the door opened up to reveal Nick in his less formal ZPD shirt with its navy blue color and lighter blue lettering and sporting a pair of blue shorts. "Hey Nick, how are you feeling?" she asked as he brushed back the fur on his head. "Oh hey fluff, did the chief send you to check on me?" She chuckled softly and shook her head. "No but it is nice to see your doing good, well you see the chief did send me but it was with Doctor Fa Khan here and the two kids you rescued." she stepped aside to show the foxes and they beamed smiles once they saw Nick and ran to embrace him. Nick fell tot he ground surprised as they held onto him and with the door sliding open the horse stepped forward. "Sorry about Mr. Wilde but I had a feeling the kids would be more comfortable with you."

 

He looked up puzzled at the kids then at Judy before looking up to the doctor. "What's going on?" he asked as the doctor was about the speak up Judy chimed in. "What he means is that with the trauma they faced you are the one person they trust" The horse nodded before speaking up. "May we come inside we can talk about it in further detail." Nick did what he could to get up from the two kids. "Excuse me guys I need to get up." They both backed off so he could stand up and he then welcomed in them. "Please make yourself at home...as best you can." looking up at the horse as not much of his furniture was made to handle larger mammals. Nick when followed suit with the two kids behind him and they each made themselves comfortable before discussing the details.


	5. Unfortanate Circumstances

Wilde at Heart

 

Chapter 4

 

Settling in on the couch with the two fox kits Nick began to find himself grow accustomed to them and looked to Judy smiling softly as she let out a giggle the exchange between them made Khan wonder about them more before he let out a cough bringing their attention to him. "So like I was going to say Mr. Wilde since you rescued them from the burning building and after the loss of their parents they have found you to be a safe haven, someone they can trust, and after such trauma they need you and your strength to pull them through." Nick looked between the two one foxes first the little boy he could see similar fur markings like his own, could almost pass for his real son he thought. Then looking to the sister, her fur was a tad lighter and had somewhat long hair draping down to her neck with a dark reddish brown color to it.

 

Nick was finding himself thinking of what could be with these two but then he thought of the long haul and began to panic. Was he ready for this? how long would it be till they opened up? would be stuck with them and if so could he handle it? All these questions began to cycle through his mind. Sensing this the taller horse spoke up to try to ease Nick who seemed to be worried. "Easy there Mr. Wilde take a deep breath and relax." Nick began to take deep breaths and started to relax a little. "Listen, Nick." Kahn spoke up with a reassuring tone. "Its not easy to have this kind of thing thrust into someone's life but we all make due and pull together to get through the tough times." Nick looked to Judy as he considered the words of the horse, she nodded and smiled at him. "What ever happens Nick, you will have my support too." Judy looked away a moment at his apartment thinking of what he would need to get to be able to take care of the kids and as a last thought she realized that Nick's apartment could use a females touch.

 

Looking back to Nick she gave him a soft smile as she watched the two kits get comfortable by Nick and he smiled back. "Thanks carrots, I feel like I'm gonna need all the help I can get." Then a cough drew their attention back to Khan and as they both looked back at him curiously. "There is another thing I need to mention." Listening intently the two glanced at each other then back to the doctor. The black horse pulled out a smaller mammal sized clip board and handed it to Judy first. She began to look over what she read on the top of the paper. "Coroner's preliminary report" She began to read it and her eyes filled with shock as she looked over the report, Nick could sense how tense she was after seeing what was written. She stood up and walked over to hand the report Nick who began to browse over the report. He soon realized what Judy had been tense about as she read it.

 

Listed in the report Nick had noticed the wording below "Cause of Death" It head read that the cause was a bullet to the heart in both parents. As he read the further down the report he saw what that was suspected as the cause of the fire. "Wait..." he said as he saw it on the paper that the teams that investigated the fire said the initial reports indicate arson. "So what does the chief have to say about this?" Nick asked as he looked up from the report to the two before him. "I haven't mentioned it to him yet, I will go over everything when I get back to the station." Judy began to wonder about this and the arms dealer that was planning on making Zootopia his new base of operations. "Do you think this could have any connection to our arms dealer?" she asked while Nick and Khan considered it and before Nick could say anything the horse spoke up. "Its to early to tell but once the federal agent arrives we will go over everything we have and by then we should have more information from the investigation of the fire."

 

They both nodded to each other as Khan started to head to the door and picked up the clipboard from Nick. "Sufficed it to say Mr. Wilde, due to the circumstances of the parents deaths then it is of upmost importance that you protect them, and one last thing Wilde here." He handed the fox a folder containing some files. "This is all the information I gathered on the children." Nick nodded before seeing that Judy stood up to walk over to Nick and placed a paw on his giving him some comfort. "I'll be here to help to Nick." Nick smiled softly up at her as he held onto the kits. "I'll drop by after work and we can get some stuff for the kids." He nodded as he held onto them. "Sounds good fluff." They stayed a moment longer till Khan spoke up catching their attention. "We better get back to the station Miss Hopps." She nodded before looking back to Nick and nodded. "I'll see you later Nick." He nodded back at her smiling "Later carrots." And with that the rabbit and horse walked out of Nick's apartment and back to the cruiser leaving Nick to handle the two fox kits which seemed to have nodded off.

 

He looked them over seeing their sleeping forms feeling overwhelmed with emotions. Nick began to gently remove himself from the two sleeping kids which proved a little challenging but he rested the boy on the left arm of the sofa and his sister on the right arm of the sofa. Going to his room he picked up a couple spare blankets and draped over the two before going over to the folder he set down before getting off the sofa and settled in on the chair formally occupied by Judy earlier. Opening the folder he picked out two sheets of paper that information on the fox siblings. The first paper had a photo of the brother lifted from the last school photo taken. Listed below was his name, age and date of birth along with other details. "So your name is Ozymandias Justin Foxworth" Looking up from the page to he boy. "That is certainly a mouthful, oh wait it says here you go by Ozzy, well that's certainly easier to say." Nick scanned the text as he saw some information evident just by looking at the kit so he scanned the text for anything else.

 

Looking through he rest of the rest of the file before looking up. "Ah so Ozzy your age 7 in 2nd grade and your sister..." Flipping over to the other file he looked up the info on the foxes sister "Millicent Mehitabel Foxworth, what is with the long names?" he asked rhetorically to no one. "Oh and your Millie, age 5 in first grade. I barely remember first grade myself, I do have one memory when I your age Millie that I once I knew a girl... I sometimes wonder what she's up to..." He shook his head a bit as he lost track of his thoughts. "Sorry got side tracked, where was I?" he asked even though the two kits were asleep. "Ah yes well we were looking at a caterpillar at a park not far from my house when I said something my mom said about nature and bam out of no where she snapped it up in her jaws and ate it. My goodness I as terrified at the time I cried out to my mom." He started chuckling to himself at the memory that it was absurd and funny in hindsight.

 

Feeling himself wind down from the memory he smiled softly as he got up from his chair and walked over to check on them a moment thinking of what he needed and first to his mind was food so he went over to his fridge to check what he had. Making his way over he opened the fridge door first an not finding much barely enough for him, letting out a sigh he doubted his pantry had enough either so he went over to pick up his phone off the end table. Since Judy had went back to the station he couldn't ask her for her help right now so he thought of another friend. Finding the contact he tapped the call button and waited for the mammal on the other end to pick up. "Hey Nick" A deep billowy voice came through the phone. "Hey Finnick I need a favor." The fox on the line let out a heavy sigh. "What else is new?" he asked to no one in particular. "I need you to get babysit for me while I head to the store." Nick pulled back the phone from his ear as quick as he could from his friends reaction. "Hey easy there buddy their not mine, I have to watch over these two orphans for the time being."

 

Nick spent the next several minutes trying to convince his fried to watch the kids for a short while so he could get food for the kits. After awhile he eventually reached an agreement as he would cover his bar tab on their next night out at the bar. "Great, I'll be right over." Tapping the end call icon he placed his phone back on the end table as he started to get ready and wait for Finnick to arrive while he wondered what Judy was up to at the precinct.  Meanwhile across town Judy was walking back into the station after parting ways with the doctor who went back to his office to go over some paper work. Before she made it tot he stairs to lead up to the offices someone called out her name causing her ears perk up toward the direction of the voice. "Ah Judy there you are." Looking toward the voice he saw another officer coming up to her, it was a female jaguar with a color pattern similar to Clawhauser though difference in the spots.

 

"Hey Gia, how are you doing?" She asked her friend who had joined the force some months back and developed a rapport with each other. Once she stopped just a couple feet away fro Judy she relaxed a bit. "Oh me? I'm doing great, and you Miss Hopps, bet you excited." Judy looked up confused at he friend. "Excited for what? she asked trying to find out what was going on. "You mean you haven't heard?" Still dumbfounded by what she as talking about she cut tot he chase. "Agent Savage, he's here." Judy felt herself tense up with her ears shooting straight up. "Jack? he's here?" The jaguar simply nodded happily while Judy felt ecstatic about the news. "Wow, we weren't expecting him till tomorrow." In her excitement she failed to notice the foot steps nearing close but a light cough got her attention and turned to see where he sound came from.  
  
Before her a few feet away and only standing a little taller then her was Agent Jack Savage with his trade mark back stripes on the ears. One trait that often gave him away so he had taken to using a special kind of make up that adhered to fur but could be removed without undue fuss. A smile came across her face seeing her friend come up to her which came off as a tad too excited to Gia standing a couple feet away. "Hi Jack it's good to see you again." He lend a paw to her to shake hers but was interrupted when she gave him a hug instead. Judy held on a little more tight the she intended and then backed as quickly as she hugged him. "Sorry I got carried away." Brushing it off with a chuckle he raised a paw as he spoke up. "Don't worry about it Miss Hopps, no harm done. I am glad to see you again." Said Jack with a professional tone then looked over to Gia. "If you would excuse please." Gia simple nodded and smiled at Judy as she left then when it was just the two of them. He loosened up and smiled before embracing Judy in a hug. She felt herself blush in his arms before he pulled away. "I'm glad I'm finally back in Zootopia, I just wish it was under better circumstances." Judy nodded. "Well I'm sure we can get some free time at some point." They nodded at each other. "Well I look forward to working with you Judy." he said before excusing himself as Judy as left alone with her thoughts.


	6. Into the swing of things

Wilde at Heart

 

Chapter 5

 

 

            The light shown through the blinds in Chief Bogo's office a he was focused on looking through some files that were brought to him just earlier. Bogo found himself readjusting his reading glasses as the mundane task had the tendency to drain him. Setting down another file he looked at the other pile seeing still a few more large files to review. Letting out a sigh he really hated this part of the job but he was a mammal who did what had to be done. Chief Bogo had just began to pick up the next one to review when a rap at the door caught his attention and focused his attention to he door as he expected it to open from some inpatient mammal that may not wait for a signal to enter.

 

            When there was a pause before the mammal knocked again he took off his reading glasses an placed them onto his desk. "Come in." he called out to who ever was waiting outside his office. the door opened to reveal a short figure walk in who carried himself as a mammal of authority. Bogo straightened himself up as the rabbit entered his office. "Agent Savage, I wasn't expecting you here this early, but non the less its an honor to have you here." Jack nodded as he kept his formal stance with paws behind his back leaving Bogo to stand up an walk around so the desk wouldn't obstruct their conversation.

 

            "I apologize for my early arrival but I deemed it necessary to get a leg up on the investigation." Bogo simply nodded as he didn't have any argument against the agents early arrival. "Like I told your superiors back at he department all of our resources are at your disposal Agent Savage." The rabbit agent nodded as he brushed off his suit for a moment. "Yes and I appreciate that Chief, I was hoping that both officers Hopps and Wilde would be in so I could lead them through the briefing." Bogo took a moment to glance toward the window of his door as if he were looking to see where his officers were. "I see well Hopps is here and Wilde is at home under doctors orders from smoke inhalation."

 

            Jack's was curious to what happened to hear how that happened. "What happened Chief Bogo?" He asked as he waited for an answer. "This morning Officers Hopps and Wilde responded to an apartment fire in Sahara Square, Officer Wilde proceeded to enter the building and rescued two fox kits." The rabbit kept his poker face as he felt pride in his old friend. Jack had always known that his friend Nick was a good fox at heart and just took time to show it. With that thought in mind he would have to get some more info from his long time friend about what lead to his change. "Impressive Chief, you have good officers working for you." Bogo nodded at the rabbit. "Thank you sir."

 

            Before Jack would excuse himself he turned to face Bogo once more. "Well since I am a day early I will take this time to set up a base of operations here at the precinct." Pulling out a flash drive and handed it to the Chief. "Here are the list of items I'm going to need as well I will need an office to set up in." taking the flash drive and examined it a moment before looking the rabbit. "Sure thing, I'll have one of my officers prepare one for you." He nodded as he turned to leave as Bogo went to his desk to call in one of his officers to prepare an officer for Agent Jack Savage.

 

            A couple hours passed as Jack was not settled into his office going over some final details. Around the room were maps, eye witness accounts, and a series of photographs taken from verious sources all centered around Honest John, affiliates and locations. Jack's ears perked up toward the door as a gentle knock got his attention and stopped what he was doing to face the door. "Come in" he announced to the mammal on the other side of the door. Soon enough the door opened revealing a gray rabbit like himself only different fur markings. "Oh Judy, I'm pleased you could pay me a visit." Judy smiled as he greeted her. She had just finished the report from the apartment fire and was able to get away from her desk work for her last break of the day an decided to check in on Jack.

 

            Jack's face lit up as she entered the room, walking so eloquently as she did. "Well hello Judy, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked as he walked up to greet her took her into a warm embrace. Judy held onto him for a few moments enjoying his warmth and scent for as long as she could before she pulled away from the hug. Letting out content sigh she composed herself before saying what she wanted to say. "Well I was wondering if perhaps you would like to get something to drink after work, I know a place in downtown that makes the best carrot mango smoothie."

 

            He smiled softly and nodded as he considered her offer. "I'd love to miss Hopps, I get off at seven." A smile crept over Judy's face as she tried to contain herself and nodded. "Sounds great, I'll meet you out front at seven then." She stumbled a little as she made her way out of his office. "See you later Agent Jack." Jack nodded and smiled at her as she was heading out. "Sure thing miss Hopps, see you then." With that the two parted ways to meet back up again after their shifts were over.

 

            Meanwhile across town Nick found himself with a new challenge, two young fox kits in his life and he had no idea how he would handle it but it would try as hard as it coiuld. All the wilde he hoped that Finnick would get there soon but in the mean time he took turned on his tv and started to browse children programming on his video streaming app. Scrolling through his options he came upon one that featured talking cars and it seemed appropriate despite himself questioning the logic of such an animation but shrugged it off and thinking they would still like it. Keeping the volume low for now he took a seat on the recliner adjacent to the sofa where the kits were.

 

            A short time later the kids began to stir and wake up on the sofa and began to look around noticed they fell asleep in the place that Hopps and the doctor had taken them too. They each looked up to see Nick near by and didn't react as they did before as the events the day echoed in their memory. "Well, I'll put on some movies for you how about that?" he asked but as they just glanced at each other not saying anything. "So, I'll take that as okay." Nick pressed play on the remote causing the screen to come alive playing the latest family movie and sat back down in his chair as the two kids relaxed. Fifteen minutes into the film a knock came at the door. "That must be Finnick, you two are gonna meet Nick's old friend." The siblings didn't say anything as Nick went to the door to let his friend in.

 

            Immediately he was greeted by the bellowing voice of his shorter friend. "Yo Nick, how's it hanging buddy?" Nick chose not to answer that how he usually would with the kids near by. "Oh things are going ... interesting" he turned to let Finnick see the two young foxes on the couch. "So who's the mother? Anyone girl I know?" Nick just sighed in frustration as he welcomed him in. "Once again, they're not mine. I pulled them out of a burning building this morning and after the traumatic event the doc thinks it would be best for them to stay here as they feel safe with me." Finnick's face didn't chance expression as he looked stoic as ever then looked up at him. "Whatever man, anyway what did you need help with again?" Nick relaxed a bit as he spoke to his long time friend.

 

"I just need you to stay here and look after the kids while I go out for some groceries, I'm not exactly stocked up on food for young foxes." The smaller fox looked over to see the pair of foxes watching the tv as a colorful animation played. "Alright, I'll look after them, I looked after you way back when." Nick sighed softly "You're a lifesaver bud" He went over to the coffee table and picked up his phone and placing it into his pocket. "Okay kids here's the plan, I'm gonna run out to the store while my good friend Finnick watches over you two, sound good?" They gave one look at Finnick seeing he was a fox too but shorter and had big ears, upon seeing this they each became transfixed. Much to the small foxes alarm he realized what they were starring at. "Uh Nick what did you get me into?"

 

 

            He shrugged as he put on his trade mark tie and about to head to the door. "No clue, this is a first for me too, but I'll try to make it quick." And with that he headed out of his apartment to the store. It didn't take him long to reach his store of choice, glancing up it read Alpha-Beta Market. "Stepping inside the building was an older one, almost as old as he was. Memories would flood his mind every time of him and his mother coming here to get groceries then his thoughts lead to the kids "Oh no, I have no idea what I need, uh..." he talked to himself as he wasn't sure what to get till someone spoke up. "Can I help you sir." he turned to see a male gazelle in a light green and blue uniform. "Ah yes I need some stuff for my niece and nephew about ages 5 and 7." The taller mammal nodded to him, "I'll be glad to help you anyway I can sir, just follow me." With that Nick was lead around the store given suggestions on what to get.

 

            In the end he wound up with a couple bags worth of food then it dawned on him they would need a change of clothing then told himself 'One problem at a time, maybe Judy could help with that.' he thought to himself as he paid for his items and made his way home. Eventually he came back to his apartment and opened the door to see a sight that made him nearly laugh so loudly. Finnick was sitting in front of the sofa while the two kits played with his ears like they discovered the greatest play thing. "You okay there buddy?" he asked much to the annoyed look on his friends face. "Just peachy." He said in his bellowing voice. Stepping in closer he gently picked up each of the kits. "Okay Uncle Finnick needs some space you two" he let them down easy onto the carpeted floor.  Looking to Finnick who was rubbing his sore ears. "I'm really sorry buddy."

 

             Finnick shook it off as he didn't think much of it as he was used to it from his own family. "Its fine Nick, not the first time. You remember my nephews Todd and Miles? they're a handful too." Nick smiled softly "Well that's good to hear." He said as he went to put the groceries away. "Its good to have you here Finnick, not sure how I'm gonna take care of the those two." The smaller fox walked up to him. "Your gonna be fine Nick, just go with your gut and you'll be fine." Feeling some reassurance he smiled and nodded "Yeah I got this." Nick was starting to feel good about the situation and hoped that things would turn out alright.

 


	7. A Night Out

Wilde at Heart

 

Chapter 6

 

 

            The sun was setting over the skyline of Zootopia sending tall shadows over the citizens as they continued their routine into the late evening. Cars of all shapes and sizes drove along the busy thoroughfares while other mammals would pick traveling on foot or various methods of transport. Two in particular had opted for a ride from Zuber and as they rode along in the back seat taking part in idle small talk. Occasionally cracking a joke about the day to day life on the force. Since joining the ZPD, Judy often saw herself in the new recruits that came in occasionally. Seeing that look of optimism on their faces amused her as she was once that way though she managed to hold onto some of that but some of the trials she faced in her time has began to have its effect on the otherwise happy go lucky bunny.           

 

            Pulling up to the parking lot of the destination they exited the car and thanked the driver before heading inside as Jack looked up at the signage. It was simple yet had some graphics of fruits and veggies with the wording. Juicy Blend is what was on the lit up sign displayed in multiple colors as they shown brightly with the sun setting below the skyline by now. Judy lead the way inside as Jack felt out of his element, it had been a while since his last visit to Zootopia and even then he hadn't had the chance to fully explore it.

 

            Stepping inside they could see other patrons of various species, there was specialized seating for the larger and smaller mammals utilizing the interior space as efficiently as possible. "This place is very nice." Jack commented seeing the forestry theme played out rather well with a mix of live and fake plants and trees situated to give a natural look. Judy smiled at his comment as she lead the way head of him. "I know right? its a favorite of ours to come to now and then." She said not even realizing fully what she said but Jack had picked up on it. "Ours? You mean Nick?" she chucked nervously a moment and nodded. "Yeah, actually he was the who told me about this place."

 

            Jack nodded as he walked up along side her and seeing the look on her face but didn't mind it much since he knew they were friends. "That's nice and also may I add that its a pleasure to see Nick on the force, you must of have pulled a real number on him to get him to join." he said to her before looking up to the menu and see what was listed. She tried to brush it off as nothing "Nah it wasn't really that much, he just needed someone to believe in him and reminded of what he wanted so long ago." He nodded silently, of course he knew about the incident with the Ranger Scouts, only he Finnick and Nick's mom knew about that outside of Judy.

 

            "Well he's lucky to have someone like you in his life." he said earning a blush from Judy. They stood there in silence a moment enjoying each others company till the cashier spoke up getting their attention. "Oh sorry sir, um I'll take carrot mango smoothie." The cashier typed in the order then looked to Jack hoping he would answer soon. "Ah I'll have the same." He looked to Judy with a smile "You make it sound really good I have to give it a try." she smiled at him before seeing the cashier nod acknowledging he entered the order soon which Judy handed the cashier her bank card but then Jack said he would cover it and gave the cashier his card. "Its on me Judy, please allow me to the opportunity to show my respects to Zootopia's finest officer."

 

            Judy couldn't help but blush more now under her fur she felt her ears droop down along side as Jack just smiled softly. "Yeah sure" was all she could muster and so with the order paid for they found their seats to wait for their smoothies. "So I have to ask Judy, how did the family take your decision to join the ZPD?" She idly brushed back her fur along the back of her head and ears. "Well not as well as I would have hoped but in the end they eventually even if reluctantly came over to my side of things and supported me in my endeavors" She paused a moment thinking of her father. "Though even after I graduated the academy my father still had his doubts about the city, even tried to get me to take a fox tazer." Jack looked surprised at first as the rabbit he had got to know seemed adventurous but her parents were anything but that.

 

            "Takes a lot to move away from family like that, do you miss them?" Judy sighed softly and nodded. "Yeah especially on some nights and all I have our my things from home to make me feel better. But since the bellwether case I've gotten more respect from my fellow officers and some have become like my second family namely Ben, Gia and Nick." she said as her ears perked up automatically. "Order 77." A voice called out looking to the patrons for a response to which Judy raised her paw catching their attention. In a moment their smoothies were served and started to drink up the icy contents.

 

"Mmmm this is good" Said Jack very surprised and Judy looked up at him smugly like she was just now proven right. "See what did I tell you?" she asked rhetorically which Jack just nodded as she slurped down his smoothie enjoying the blend of flavors that danced over his tongue. After a few moments feeling satisfied with the tasty treat. "You were right Judy." She just smiled and nodded at him glad to see he was enjoying his smoothie, upon taking another ship she rested her chin in her palms and elbows on the table. "So Agent Jack, how does a rabbit like yourself get to where you are today?"

 

            Leaning back in his chair taking this time to actually relax as he figured out where to start. "Well it all starts when I was a cub and I'll deny it if you tell anyone." He chuckled softly before continuing. "When I was a kid I watched a lot of hero movies and one in particular got to me, 'The Adventures of Robin Hood" and in the subsequent where the rabbit Skippy joined Robin's gang and fought injustice, ever since then I felt a calling." He took another sip seeing Judy entranced by his story at least he thought so. "And in high school I joined JROTC my senior year and after that it was a matter of time till I found myself applying for a position in the Mammal Investigations Bureau."

 

             Giving him a smug look she took another sip of her smoothie before speaking up again to ask himself something else. "So M.I.B. hmmm? that's very interesting and I'm to see their hiring rabbits too, you know for a city that is supposed to be focal point of interspecies collaboration they never hired a rabbit before me." Jack nodded, "Yeah its a shame some cities can be backwards in some ways. Back at the capital we some veteran rabbits there working in the police dept and in the agency." "I'm impressed" Said Judy, to bad I didn't live in the capital when I started my career." Jack nodded and shrugged as he thought about it but knew it wasn't to good to focus to much on things you can't change.

 

            "I see, well I always found its best not to dwell on things in your life you can't change despite how much we'd like to." At that he found himself lost in thought as some other memories attached to that saying came to the surface. Not fully oblivious to this change in Jack's demeanor Judy looked at him worried. "What's wrong?" She asked as he looked up still in his haze. "Oh I'm sorry just saying that now reminded me of something from a long time ago, no longer relevant." She nodded looking rather solemn. "Its fine, we all have skeletons." He nodded "Yeah and mine is called Cynthia." He said softly. "You want to talk about her." Jack just sighed and shook his head. "I should just leave it in the past no use in bringing up old girlfriends."

 

            She just found herself nodding at him as she looked down at her drink stirring at the icy drink with her straw. "So Jack what can you tell me about the case you have for me and Nick?" Judy asked trying to break the tension of the bring Jack to the present and shook himself out of his memories. "Oh yeah that, well I can't say to much till the briefing except that at his side is a sly vixen named Skye, she's his partner in crime and may I add formerly trained in unarmed combat." This made Judy tilt her head curiously and ears back behind her head. "Yeah?" He nodded recalling his last encounter. "Just before coming to Zootopia I lead a team into one of his warehouses in a city far from here, John had her slow me down while he fled, she is well trained and put up a good fight, a few times I began to doubt myself but I couldn't let her win."

 

            Judy began sipping down her smoothing feeling drawn into the story about Jack's encounter. I bet, facing off with a fox." He smiled at her as he turned the tables on her. "Well I'm sure you and Nick sparred a few times." All she could do was shrug and nod at that, since his time on the force they had sometimes sparred in the department's gymnasium  "Yeah there were a few times, he was intimidating at first, that was till I found his weaknesses and exploited them" She said chuckling thinking about the times she had surprised Nick various times catching him off guard.

 

            Jack nodded and smiled softly as he took in the site before him of Judy laughing, It has been a long time since he had the time to really become friends with someone and more he hoped deep down. His job had kept him from perusing matters of the heart and now he felt there was a chance. "Well Miss Hopps, perhaps some day you wouldn't mind a little one on one sparring with me." His lips curled up on one smile in a sly grin as he waited for her response. The combination of the look on his face and undertones that were ever present in his statement made her blush then she quickly gathered herself. "Bold implications aside Agent Jack, I would be pleased to test my mantle up against a fully trained agent of the M.I.B." She smirked before picking up her drink to take another sip.

 

            After another sip of his carrot mango smoothie he let the flavors dance on his tongue again before swallowing it down and smiled in pure satisfaction. "Well I'm pleased to hear that, I promise I'll go easy on you." Judy leaned in with a sly smirk on her face, something she had picked up unknowingly from Nick "Oh... I promise I'll go easy on you." With that she leaned back brimming with a level of confidence she didn't know she was capable of before. She thought that maybe since knowing Nick, he was rubbing off on her and getting her to step out of her comfort zone when it came to interacting with others. Because despite the brave face she was putting on, deep down she was feeling a sense of doubt but she wouldn't let it show.

 

            An idle glance at the time on her phone and Judy noticed it was getting late so she put her phone back and finished off a couple more sips of her drink. "Well as enjoyable this all has been, I really must get home to have my dinner before its to late." Jack nodded understanding the situation. "I understand, we should do this again sometime." Taking another sip of his smoothie. "Perhaps have dinner together." She smiled softly. "Perhaps if you play your cards right." In the back of her mind she wondered if she really said that, she was getting very daring the more she worked with Nick and it scared her. "Well then, helps I'm a good poker player." He smirked as he began to lead her out of the building and called up Zuber again. "Well at least allow me the pleasure of your company till we get to your place." She nodded at him as she waited along side him for the driver. "I had a good time tonight Agent Jack." He smiled softly as he looked back. "As did I, Officer Hopps."


	8. What dreams may be

Wilde at Heart

Chapter 7

 

             Feeling the soft comfort of his mattress, Nick felt relaxed right away like all of his worries faded away into blissful slumber as just let himself be surrounded by the warmth of his blanket. A quick mental check of things he did had to do before he bed he felt confidant he had everything ready to face the day to come. Drifting off to sleep he felt his consciousness slip away to whatever dream awaited him. To Nick it didn't feel like much time passed as a bright light shown through the window causing him to stir awake and almost automatically he got up but something was different.

             He glanced to his left and saw an empty space, it was familiar and strange at the same time. Like he had knew the mammal who slept there and like the day was like any other. Continuing with his routine he go up and walked to the living room, to his surprise it was cluttered with children's toys. "Nick, I thought it was your turn to clean up after the kids" A voiced called out behind him and then he saw her, Judy but not like he had seen her before. She was only dressed in a night gown made of some kind of purple colored silk as best he could tell. "Oh uh sorry Carrots, I'll them right now." he said not even knowing why he did but he felt like he belonged.

             He picked up a few toys and walked over to the closet but as he stepped in he found himself in another part of the apartment but that wasn't it. He glanced to the window and could see it was later in the day around the evening. Then a sound arose from another room casuing his ears to perk up in the direction of the sound and he began to make his way to find the source. He carefully stepped on the carpet to soften the sounds of his approach. Walking down the hallway the sounds became more clear and he coud he could hear voices and as he peeked around the corner the sight before him surprised him thne a second later, that feeling of familiarity came over him again.

             Listening in on the conversation between the rabbit and two young foxes he heard the little girl ask. "So when did you know you were in love with daddy?" Nick found himself leaning in wanting to hear this as well. "Well it's hard to pin point when, but I had a feeling during the gondola ride back to the city where he told me about his past..." She drifted away as her ears perked up and turned toward Nick. Both foxes noticed the motion of her ears and knew what that meant and looked to see him in the hallway. Then catching him off guard the duo jumped up from the sofa and charged at Nick tackle hugging him to the ground. A smile crossed his face as he fell to the carpeted floor. For once in a long time he felt himself overcome with pure joy at the sight of these two young foxes who saw him as their father and that thought made him feel warm inside.

             The young girl started to shake his shoulders as if trying to get his attention. "Easy there, I'm here for you..." the shaking continued as he began to wonder what was happening." Hold on a moment I'm sure you mother would like to..." He was trying to say as his words didn't seem to have any affect. It soon became apparent he wasn't going to win this but there was something else he couldn't figure out till he opened his eyes and reality came crashing down. "Wait what...what's going on?" He asked as he was puzzled to see the face of the young fox boy shaking him awake. "Oh hey there Ozzy what are you doing awake?" he asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes the emotions of the dream still lingering a moment longer. He could see the young fox had been crying and appeared afraid. "I... I... had a bad dream." Tears began to roll down his cheeks as Nick began to feel his paternal instincts kick in.

             Reaching out he rubbed off a tear and tried his best to comfort the child. "East there Ozzy, I'm here now and nothing will hurt you." The fox shook his head no which made Nick confused. "What do you mean?" He shook his head again before speaking up. "The boar, the boar..." he drifted off as he flung himself onto Nick holding on for dear life. "The boar?" he asked seeing if he could get any more information. "He was there... when mommy and daddy..." he drifted off not wanting to dig into those memories. "Well he won't hurt you if I have anything to say about it." Nick said as he pet his back in a comforting motion. Ozzy had started to finally calm down as he relaxed under Nick's touch. Once he began to settle down he found himself feeling things he never thought he would or at least so soon.

             Ozzy cuddled up to Nick seeking comfort from his nightmares as Nick didn't give much protest as he felt sleep overtake him once again. The rest of the night went on without much interruption for the three foxes. The comfort of sleep was soon brought to an end by Nick's alarm clock stirring the older fox and the young one who he cradled in his arms. "Aghhh five more minutes." He said to no one in particular only to see the young fox waking up and letting out a yawn which Nick wouldn't help but feel his heart warm up at the sight. In such a short time Nick began to feel himself form a connection to these kids he didn't think possible.

             Petting his head gently he began to get out of try to get out of bed. "Come on short fluff we gotta wake up and get ready for the day." Ozzy protested wanting to enjoy the comfort of Nick's warmth awhile longer. Eventually he started to wake up and meet up with his sister in the kitchen as Nick took out some cereal for the two to eat. As the two had their breakfast he double checked their paperwork for any information on what school they went to so he could call up the principle. Spotting the phone number he picked up his cell phone and typed in the corresponding numbers.

             The phone rang for a few moments before a female voice came over the line. "Assistant Principle Raksha Nisha how can I help you?" Nick tilted his head curiously. "I'm confused I was trying to contact Principle Bagheera Cabot" There was a short pause before the female wolf spoke up again. "He is currently out of the officer right now but I can help you." "I see, where I'm calling on behalf of two of your students Ozymandias Justin Foxworth and Millicent Mehitabel Foxworth." There was a longer pause as the assistant principle looked up the students. "Ah yeah I see them in the system as absent, by the way to whom am I speaking to?" Nick grimaced as he had forgot to introduce himself. "I apologize, I am Officer Nick Wilde of the Zootopia Police Department."

             The wolf felt her voice falter as she asked what the problem was. "Oh I see, so what happened officer Wilde?" He sighed softly before making sure he was out of ear shot of the two kids. "I'm sorry to be the barer bad news but the parents of the two children passed away yesterday in an apartment fire." There was an audible gasp from the female wolf on the other line. "Oh dear I'm so sorry." "Yeah, I was the one who pulled the two kids from the building and I had to keep them from seeing their parents" Raksha began to tear up. "Well may I say I'm grateful for your bravery Officer Wilde and I'm glad to hear their fine." "Yes their doing fine and in fact to the time being they have been placed in my custody till the arsonist can be detained." The wolf became shocked and started to ask questions. "I'm sorry I can't answer all of your questions as the investigation is on going but I will have them back in school soon as I can."

             Raksha made some notes on her computer about Ozzy and Mille before she responded to Nick on the other end of the line. "I made note of it sir and I hope to see them back in school soon. Thank you for calling." "Your welcome Raksha Nisha, take care." With that he hung up his phone as he walked back into the living room to see them at the counter for the kitchen eating their cereal now realizing he face another dilemma. What should he do about the kids and going back into work, so he thought for a moment before thinking of someone he could call. Once again he unlocked his phone and went through his contacts and quickly found who he was looking for. Since his graduation from the academy he had got back into contact with his mother and it he always felt better about himself thinking about where his life was now.

             Pressing dial on the touch screen of the phone pulled up a picture of his mother on the screen and accompanied by the sound of ringing. It ringed a few times before a click sound came over the line followed by a older feminine voice. "OH Nicky, its good to hear from you. How is my favorite fox doing today?" She asked happily still showing her pride for her son turned cop. "Doing fine, the reason I was calling..." She spoke up again cutting him off. "Oh I saw what you did on the news yesterday, it was brave of you to rescue those kits." She said as he tried to get a word in. "About that." he said getting her attention. "Yes?" His mother asked curious what he was going to say next. "Since their parents died in the fire and we suspect foul play and they kinda latched onto me, so for the time being I'm taking care of them."

             Nick's mother let out a squeal sound that was almost like listening to Clawhauser. "Yeah, so I need to go back into work and they need a baby sitter." Suddenly there was sounds of rushing making Nick focus to hear what was happening on the other end till it stopped and his mother spoke up. "I'm on my way." Nick was a bit confused why she seamed excited to help. "Wait I didn't even ask yet." "Oh nonsense you don't need to ask me, and I'd love to look after some young ones, its been a long time." He smiled softly even though she couldn't see him. "Sounds great, thanks mom." he said as he walked to the kitchen to get his mug of coffee that had been on a timer. "I'll see you when you get here."

             Time passed as Nick waited for his mother to arrive and after making one more call to the precinct that he would be late, everything was now set and maybe he could get back to work and see Judy again. As he waited he turned on the tv and let the kids watch an animated show about talking planes. Nick didn't fully understand and it was nothing like the shows he grew up on. By the time the next episode was starting he heard a knock at the door and got up to let his mother in. The moment she walked in her familiar scent brought back old memories of his childhood. Wrapping her arms around him in a big hug before letting go to walk in. "Good to see you again Nicky and where are the young ones you told me about." She asked softly the older fox walking up to the tv where they sat watching their favorite show. "Ozzy, Millie, this is my mother Lillian Wilde" The two foxes turned and seemed hesitant at first before getting up to greet her.

             Leaning down to their level she smiled softly as she admired the young foxes. "Oh look at you at two so sweet and adorable, come here and give mamma Wilde a hug." She opened up her arms and the two looked at each other before slowly stepping forward but she was patient enough to wait for them. Eventually they came close enough for her to embrace the two foxes and in moments they seemed to warm up to her. "Awww you see, now that wasn't so hard was it." Ozzy and Millie relaxed and began to hug back. "Well I think things are good here Nicky you better get off to work." Lillian said to him as she began to get up and lead the kids back to the tv where she could get to know them better. "Alright but if anything happens don't hesitate to call and me and Judy will be down in a flash. "Judy?" Nick sighed as he realized he opened up a can of worms with that but it would have to wait for later. "That's a story for another time." She rolled her eyes. "You better." He let out a light chortle and nodded. "I will, well take care mom, I'm off to work, and thanks again for helping." "Any time Nicky" And with that he made his way to precinct one in hopes of starting the investigation for Honest John.


End file.
